Just the way You Are
by TiFF-Chan AKA Starry Wonder
Summary: Yoh tries to impress Anna. See what happens. My first song-fic. The song is from Billy Joel called Just the Way You Are (hehe)


A/N: Hey people! My first song-fic! It's from Billy Joel. Well when reading this, please R n' R!!!  
  
Disclaima: Don't own anything..It's just me and my laptop..I don't own this song either..  
  
-oOoOoOo-  
  
**Just the Way You Are  
**  
It was a spring night at Funbari Hill. In every household, each individual person was asleep, all except one. A young blonde itako was on the rooftop of the Asakura household watching the night sky. The girl closed her eyes as she felt the smooth fresh air blow against her face making her blonde locks go in every direction. She opened her eyes again feeling a familiar presence in the air. "Yoh," she murmured as she sensed it was him on the rooftop also.  
  
"Anna," replied the brunette boy who went and sat down with her. "It's late, why aren't you in bed?" questioned Yoh.  
  
"Just to look at the stars that remind me of our past," answered Anna.  
  
"Really? Hey, Anna remember when we had a party after the Shaman King rounds just to get in the competition itself? At the party, Ren was throwing HoroHoro around which was actually a sign that he was enjoying himself," chuckled Yoh.  
  
"Oh yeah," smirked Anna.  
  
The Yoh and Anna got into a big conversation about their past lives until Yoh asked another question.  
  
"Hey Anna?" asked Yoh.  
  
"What?" replied Anna.  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
"What? Yeah of course I do"  
  
"Do you want me to change?"  
  
"No Yoh"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure"  
  
"Oh okae..."  
  
Then Anna stood up and headed down. "I'm going to sleep now Yoh, Oyasumi," yawned Anna. Yoh also headed down,"Yeah me too, Oyasumi Nasi, Anna"  
  
Anna then stopped," Yoh"  
  
"Yeah Anna?," said Yoh  
  
"Thanks for talking to me.."  
  
Yoh smiled," You're welcome Anna"  
  
_Don't go changing  
  
To try and please me  
  
You never let me down before mm.m.m  
  
Don't imagine  
  
You're too familiar  
  
And I don't see you anymore  
  
I would not leave you  
  
In times of trouble  
  
We never could have come this far  
  
mm..mm...  
  
I took the good times  
  
I'll take the bad times  
  
I'll take you just the way you are...  
_  
-oOoOoOo-  
  
The next day, after Yoh had finished his training,(A/N: even though he's Shaman King) he went to the Tao mansion which was right down the block of his house. There, he saw Ren, HoroHoro and Manta hanging out. "Hey Yoh," greeted Horohoro,"what brings you here?" Yoh sat down on Ren's couch.  
  
"Well, I like this girl," said Yoh," and-"  
  
"It's Anna," interrupted Ren," Yoh wants to make her like him."  
  
Yoh blinked,"How did you know?"  
  
"My sister has the same thing with Pailong," said Ren.  
  
"Oh," murmured Yoh.  
  
"Don't worry Yoh!," cheered Horohoro," All you need to do is what guys do to impress a girl!"  
  
"What?" asked Yoh.  
  
"Be someone else!!!," shouted HoroHoro.  
  
Manta disagreed," But HoroHo-"  
  
"Just change your clothes...,"  
  
"Hor-"  
  
"Speak a different language..."  
  
"Horo-"  
  
"Dye your hair..."  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Just be who you aren't"  
  
"Idiot Horohoro" said Manta under his breath.  
  
"That's a great idea!!" exclaimed Yoh, "I'll be on my way!"  
  
As Yoh left, Manta, Ren, and Horohoro watched him leave. Ren smirked," You know, Horohoro, you just put Yoh in a much more difficult setting than he already is.  
  
Horohoro was confused,"I did?" Manta and Ren rolled their eyes.  
  
"You're such an idiot," shrugged Ren with Manta agreeing.  
  
-oOoOoOo-  
  
That night, Anna was sitting on the rooftop again. Then a person came up. He was wearing goth clothes with his hair all black along with jewelry all over his body. Anna still sensed his presence. She looked very displeased. "Yoh what are you wearing?" asked Anna.  
  
Yoh froze for not finding an excuse. "Um...I figured I try something new," lied Yoh," Do you like it?"  
  
"No," answered Anna not hesitating to speak.  
  
"Oh," said Yoh with a sad look on his face.  
  
Anna then walked down the rooftop. "I think I'll be going to sleep now," said Anna. As she walked past Yoh, she did not notice the disappointing look on his face.  
  
_Don't do trying  
  
Some new fashion  
  
Don't change the color of your hair  
  
mm...mm..  
  
You always have my  
  
Unspoken passion  
  
Although I might not seem to care  
  
I don't want clever  
  
Conversation  
  
I never want to work that hard  
  
mm..mm..  
  
I just want someone  
  
That I can talk to  
  
I want you just the way you are...  
_  
-oOoOoOo-  
  
The next night, Anna was there again on the rooftop. Then a shadow came. It was a boy who wore a black shirt and pair of jeans. His hair was tied up and had highlights of blonde with a pair of small square glasses and an earring. Anna still knew it was Yoh. So much he could change but he couldn't change the inner personality of himself and that's why Anna always knew it was him.  
  
"Anna, will you love me now?" questioned Yoh with a desperate look on his face.  
  
I need to know that you will always be  
  
The same old someone that I knew  
  
Oh What will it take til you believe in me  
  
The way that I believe in you...  
  
Anna stood up and answered, "No" Yoh dropped his head down by her answer. She started to come toward him and lifted his chin. Anna took off the earrings. She rubbed his hair to go back to the normal color. Then she removed the glasses.  
  
_I said I love you  
  
And that's forever  
  
And this I promise from the heart  
  
mm...mmm..  
  
I could not love you  
  
Any better  
  
I love you just the way you are...  
_  
Anna smiled, "_This _is the Yoh I know and love..." Then Anna put her arms around Yoh and brushed his lips against hers.  
  
Owari  
  
A/N: Like it? Dislike it? Review....  
  
Tiff-Chan 


End file.
